


Sweet, Sweet Fantasy

by Lovedmoviesb, msdoomandgloom



Series: The Rookie and Her Captain [2]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bath Time, F/M, sexy sexy bath time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdoomandgloom/pseuds/msdoomandgloom
Summary: Ginny walks in on Mike in an ice bath. The situation quickly escalates.





	1. Chapter 1

The clubhouse was oddly empty, the silent halls echoing as her tennis shoes beat a steady path across the carpeted floor. Ginny moved quickly, almost floating, heading for her locker. She’d forgotten her gym bag inside after a hard loss, and with it, her house keys. Exasperated with her own shortcomings, Ginny pushed open the door to the locker room without knocking. 

And came face-to-face with Mike Lawson. 

It wasn’t his presence that startled her, nor his all-too-familiar crooked smile. No; these were things she knew well about her captain, things she adored (though she would die before admitting it). What caused her mouth to fall open was the fact that he was sitting squarely in the middle of the room, submerged in an ice bath. 

Ginny froze in her tracks, struggling to process, trying her hardest to force her body to flee. Instead, her eyes drank in the sight of him like a woman dying of thirst. She’d seen Lawson shirtless hundreds of times--the whole world had. Hell, she’d even seen him naked in an artistic pose.

This was very, very, different. 

For one thing, magazine shoots always failed to capture the light brown freckles dusting his shoulders, and the golden glow of his sun-kissed skin. And sure, his hair, thick and dark, looked nice when it was styled for editorials, but wet? Curling at the nape of his neck? That was something to behold. And of course, his body in motion was a thing of beauty, finely tuned, a spectacle of athleticism. At rest though, there was a softness to his bulk that Ginny found irresistible. 

“Rookie,” his voice, deep and authoritative as always, sent a mortifying shiver down her spine. 

“Captain,” she snapped to attention, her wits returning. “I’m sorry, I just needed my keys--” she was stammering, stammering, like some teenage fangirl. It was bad enough he knew about the poster she once had of him (still had, hanging from the wall of her childhood bedroom). Now she’d just given him irrefutable proof that no matter her blustering, she was in awe of him. 

“Calm down, Baker,” Mike was nonplussed. “You can’t see any of the good stuff.” He waved a hand, gesturing her in. “Shut the door. It’s one thing for you to be ogling me. I don’t need the rest of the staff doing it too.”

Ginny obeyed, thinking privately that if the good bits were what she wasn’t seeing, they had to be mighty impressive indeed. “Forgot my bag,” she said aloud, offering him an apologetic smile. “And hasn’t all of San Diego seen these so-called good bits?”

Mike shook his head, holding up one thick finger. “One,” he began. “If you use finger quotes again, Baker, I swear to God this friendship is over. And two,” he paused, tilting his head at her. “You sound jealous.”

Ginny scoffed. “Hardly,” she protested. 

“You sure?” he raised one bushy brow. When he blinked, those damned eyelashes of his clung to his damp cheeks, thicker and curlier than they had any right to be. 

“I’m positive, Captain,” she said, satisfied that she sounded like she was telling the truth. 

“Oh yeah?” Mike leaned back in the tub, disturbing the ice. “Then why are you just standing there staring, instead of grabbing the bag you forgot?”

“I’m not--” Ginny protested, even as her feet remained frozen in place. 

“I think you want to see, Baker,” Mike baited. 

“You wish,” it was childish, but her brain could not seem to summon a better retort. 

“I do,” Mike answered at once, looking at her hard, his dark eyes turning nearly black. 

“You do?” the question came out half a squeak. All of the blood in her body seemed to be making an urgent rush downwards, pooling between her legs. She squeezed them together, willing herself to exercise restraint. 

“Yeah, Gin,” Mike’s voice was heavy with a tone she’d never heard before, but instantly craved. “Say the word, and I’ll show you.”

The offer hung between them, hot and charged. The room seemed suddenly unbearably small, her mind incapable of coherent thought. 

Ginny stepped closer, her bag forgotten. “I want to see,” she whispered, heart pounding. 

Grinning, Mike stood up. The ice jostled around him, sliding down into the metal basin below. Mike’s skin pebbled, the temperature change sending a visible chill rushing through him. Water corded down his muscles. Her eyes followed its path eagerly, the breath getting knocked out of her. 

“Well,” he reached for a towel, drying his arms as he stepped out of the tub. “Like what you see, Baker?”

She wanted to call him on his ego, but found she couldn’t find the words to protest. “Jesus, Mike,” her every word was a gasp. “That’s you after sitting in ice.”

Mike didn’t bother to keep the pride off his face. “Wait until you see it in action.”

He stepped fully out of the tub, rushing for her. Ginny met him halfway. They collided in a desperate clash of limbs, scrambling to get closer. She ached for him, complications be damned. And if he wanted her right here in the clubhouse, well...he could have her. 

She reached down, smoothing her palms across his tightened abs, through his happy trail, heading for the prize. 

“Damn, Ginny,” Mike muttered. His voice alone was enough to send an impossible thrill through her. She was dizzy, eager, spiraling out of control. The world around them seemed to be shaking, going fuzzy at the edges. The ground beneath them gave a sudden lurch. Her head swung forward, colliding with Mike’s. 

“Shit,” he cursed. “What the hell, Rookie?”

Ginny’s eyes opened to the sight of an airplane screen playing some comedy without the sound. She was cramped, her legs folded beneath her, her mouth dry, and her head pressed flat to Mike’s broad shoulder. Her headphones were tangled around her neck, hanging uselessly. 

“Thought you were having a nightmare,” Mike turned his head to look at her, reaching above them for the narrow spotlight. He flicked it on, peering into her face as he rubbed at the reddened spot on his cheek. “Didn’t expect you to headbutt me.”

Ginny blinked in confusion, disappointment overtaking her. Mike’s irritation melted into concern. 

“Shit, Baker, was it a really bad nightmare?” He lifted the armrest between them. The feel of his arm against her leg sent a shiver through her. Mike noticed at once. “You ok?” he asked 

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Mike narrowed his eyes. 

“What were you dreaming about?” he questioned.

Ginny scrambled for an answer. “I dreamed I lost my house keys. You were helping me find them.”

The excuse was thin and they both knew it. Mike cut his eyes at her. 

“Were you having a dirty dream, Rookie?” he asked. 

Ginny did not protest fast enough. Instead, a mortifying blush began to color her cheeks 

“Shit, Baker, was it about me?” he whispered, delight shining behind his eyes. 

Her sudden flush was all the answer Mike needed. He began to laugh. Ginny hit him. 

“Ow,” he protested, rubbing his arm. “I’m not the one having inappropriate thoughts about a coworker.” He grinned. “I could report you to HR, you know.”

“Lawson, please,” Ginny hated how desperate she sounded. “Shut up.” She wished she had her hat, if only to hide her face. She busied herself with her headphones instead, attempting to untangle them. Mike reached for the wires, tugging them from her hands. 

“Was I good?” he asked, fussing with the knot. 

She hit him again in answer, wishing she could dissolve into her seat. She made a move to grab her headphones, but Mike pulled his hands back. 

“I must have been really good,” he quipped, that insufferable smirk splitting his face. 

“Mike…” she sighed, looking around the plane. The rest of the team was blessedly asleep or wired into music and movies. It did little to assuage her embarrassment. 

He took pity on her. “Don’t worry, Gin,” the nickname stole her breath, but Mike charitably didn’t comment on it. “It’ll be our little secret. It’s my fault for looking the way I do. Can’t help it.” He handed her headphones back to her, untangled. 

She shook her head, covering her face. Mike rubbed her shoulder soothingly. 

“It happens to everyone. Don’t beat yourself up about it.” He sounded almost genuine. 

“Don’t let it go to your head,” she managed to mutter. “It wasn’t that good of a dream.” She plugged back into her movie, determined to put this behind her. 

“Sure,” he nodded, unaffected. “It’s nothing new anyway. I’m told my poster did that to lots of fans,” he shrugged one shoulder, doing his damndest to hide his smirk. “Old habits die hard.”

“Mike--” she warned, going maroon. 

He only smiled, popping his headphones on and shutting his eyes. 

Ginny watched him for a moment, waiting until she was satisfied that he was done. When he began to snore, mouth hanging open, she took a moment to record it, saving the video to her phone. In his sleep, Mike leaned against her, the armrest still up between them. Ginny considered lowering it for a moment before settling back into her seat. She queued up a new movie and promptly began to ignore it, focusing instead on Mike’s weight against her arm and side. 

She knew if she went back to sleep, the dream was likely to return, perhaps in more stunning detail. She could smell the crisp scent of Mike’s cologne, feel his breath tickling her arm as he snored away. 

Grinning to herself, Ginny shut her eyes, curling up against him.


	2. Mike’s Fantasy

The air around Mike was thick with steam, the heat rising and wafting around him. He sighed contently, sinking into the tub, happy for a moment of silence, however brief. It really was the little things in life—a hot tub, a good beer, a few minutes to himself. He stretched out, tilting his head back, sinking in deeper. He took a draw from the frosted bottle, smacking his lips in delight.

The door to the room flew open abruptly, admitting the one person who could destroy his inner zen. Ginny Baker bounced into the room, wrapped in only a towel, her hair pulled up into an artful mess of curls atop her head. She shut the door, locking it behind her. Mike watched her spin elegantly on the balls of her feet, wearing a smile and not much else. The grin faded when she spotted Mike in the tub. She let out a scream of surprise.

“Mike, holy shit—“

“That’s Captain to you, Miss Potty-Mouth.” Mike took another draw from his bottle, trying not to focus on his rookie’s dewy brown skin.

“What are you doing in here?” She asked, horrified.

“Soaking these guns,” he lifted an arm, flexing for her amusement.

She rolled her eyes but he didn’t miss the way her dark irises flickered down to his bare chest. “I was going to use the tub,” she whined.

“You snooze, you lose,” Mike teased.

She glared at him. “Your hat’s still on,” she pointed out.

“I know,” Mike tapped. “I relax the way I want to, Rookie.”

Her shoulders slumped. “How long are you going to be? I waited until everyone was gone before I came in here.”

“Not everyone,” Mike grinned. “And I was planning on taking my time, Baker.”

She let out a frustrated grunt. “Lawson—“

“What?” He challenged. “You need to get better at sharing, Rook.”

An express settled over her face, one he recognized well. With a stubborn tilt of her chin, Ginny faced off with him. “I’ll share,” she declared.

“Oh yeah?” Mike intended to call her bluff. He stretched dramatically. “There’s not a lot of extra room in here.”

“With your ego, I’m not surprised,” she fired back. Still, she was walking towards him.

“You sure you’re ready for this, Baker?” Mike tried to ignore the sudden racing of his pulse, the way the air seemed to be suffocating him as she drew ever closer.

“Are you?” She answered, loosening the knot of her towel.

“Baker, be serious,” he sat up. “You’re crossing a line.”

She only shrugged. “Tell me to go,” she challenged. “Captain.”

Mike sat back, irritated. “Do what you want to do, Rookie.”

Ginny smiled, dropping her towel. “Aye, aye,” she deadpanned.

“Fuck!” Water sloshed as Mike moved, pulling his legs back as Ginny clambered into the tub.

“What?” She asked innocently. She let out a breathless groan as she settled in, her skin pebbling. “Feels good,” she sighed.

“I know,” Mike snapped. “That’s why I was in here. Alone.”

“Are you not comfortable?” She blinked long lashes at him. She shifted, lifting her legs until they brushed his. Mike jerked away.

“Ginny…” he warned.

She laughed. “Ginny,” she parroted in disbelief. “I must have really shaken you up.” She reached out, nudging him. “I’ll get out, if that’s what you want.” She watched him carefully.

Mike drained the last of his beer. “Don’t bother,” he assured her. Gathering himself, he stood, rising above her. “It’s all you, Rook.”

Ginny gasped. Her eyes had gone round as ping pong balls, her lips parted. Mike paused.

She was ogling him.

“You alright there, Gin?” He meant to sound teasing, but his voice came out much gravelier, a deep rumble.

Ginny reached towards him but stopped herself, grabbing at her own knees instead. “Mike,” her tone was different now, all trace of humor gone. “Stay here. Please.”

She barely finished her plea when Mike sank back in, crowding her against the corner of the tub. Their lips met in a frantic clash, heat gathering between them as Mike pressed himself to Ginny. She was ready for him, as usual, her hands coming up to grasp at his shoulders.

“Jeez, Gin,” Mike pulled back for a moment, resting his head against hers. “You better be sure about this—“

She kissed him, hooking her fingers into his beard to jerk his face towards her. “I’m sure, Mike,” she assured him.

“Your rule,” he reminded her.

“I’m breaking it,” she said simply. She busied herself with kissing his neck.

It was enough for now. Mike wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up and against him. Her muscled legs parted at once, curling around his waist. He ran his hands up then, grinning at the shiver that ran through her. Her hips began to wind in needy circles. Ginny’s hands groped at him, over his biceps and shoulders, down his chest and stomach. The tips of her fingers brushed him and she gasped outright.

“Shit,” she breathed, looking down between them. The jets of the hot tub did little to hide him.

“Need something?” He punctuated the question with sucking kisses, trailing along her collarbone.

She squirmed harder, hands groping with more fervor. She closed a fist around him. Mike moaned into her ear.

“Mike…” his name was half-sigh, half-demand leaving her parted lips.

“Tell me what you want from me, Rookie,” he instructed. He grasped great handfuls of her rounded ass, thrilling as she arched into his touch, offering herself to him.

“Please,” she panted, yanking at him.

“Please what?” He baited, bending his head to draw one dark nipple into his mouth.

She let out a shuddering cry. “Please,” she repeated, holding his face against her. “Captain, I need you inside of me.”

It was his turn to moan, choking around her. Hurriedly, he pulled back, sitting himself back. He seized Ginny around the waist, drawing her into his lap. She settled over him, her center hovering above him. She was hotter than the water around them, pressed against the rock hard length of him.

“I don’t have protection,” logic reared its head for the first time.

Ginny paused, reaching between them. He hissed between clenched teeth as she took the tip of him inside her. “I’m on the pill,” she told him.

“You sure?” The question took a heroic effort. Everything in his body was ready to thrust into her until she was screaming for him.

“I trust you, Mike,” she pressed her plush lips to his again, sinking down on him until their hips met. She broke to draw in a heaving gasp of air.

“You ok?” He asked, digging his fingers into her waist.

“Yeah,” she panted, tucking her head into his neck. “You’re huge. I’m so full. Fuck, Mike—“

Her next syllable was an all out scream as Mike pulled his hips back then thrust forward. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck.

“Hold on, baby,” he instructed.

She nodded, bouncing in his lap as he sought to take her apart. She was velvet perfection, her muscles pulling and stroking him in a grip that had his eyes crossing. Mike held onto her rounded hips, crashing into her with enough force to set her whole body shaking. Ginny bared down on him, accepting everything he had for her.

“Mike,” she cried out. “So good. I’m gonna—“ she began to tremble, losing rhythm.

Mike didn’t slow down, reaching between them to speed her along. He was close, but he needed her to finish around him first.

“Come on, Gin,” he coaxed in her ear. “Come on, baby.”

She obeyed, muffling her pleasured screams against his shoulder, tangling her fingers into his beard. Mike let go as she spasmed around him, grunting loudly against her as streaks of pleasure ran down his spine.

Ginny went limp in his lap, sated. She grinned lazily, kissing him. “Mike, baby,” she grinned. “I think you’d better wake up.”

“Huh?” He blinked stupidly at her.

“Wake up,” she repeated.

The world fell away, dissolving like clouds of mist until it was all but gone. Ginny was leaning over him, wearing her practice gear, smiling knowingly at him.

“Good dream?” She asked.

Mike stretched in their bed, smirking crookedly at her. “You’re the one who told me about that ice bath fantasy of yours.”

She laughed. “You asked,” she reminded him. She sat on the corner of their bed, bending over to tie her shoes. Mike smacked her ass, chuckling at her yelp.

“Come back to bed and I’ll show you how good it was,” he offered, sitting up.

“Tempting,” Ginny swatted at him. “But we aren’t all retired.”

He watched her gather her belongings. “Your loss, Rookie.”

She shook her head, crossing back to him. She kissed him lightly. “I’ll see you in a bit, ok?” She promised.

Mike nodded. “Have a good practice, babe.”

She paused at the bedroom door, tossing him a mischievous look he knew well. “Hey Captain?”

“Yeah, Rook?” He grinned.

“Have a bath ready when I get back,” she winked.

“You got it,” Mike laughed, falling back into bed for a few more hours of sleep.


End file.
